


The Mathematics

by Narwe



Category: The Secret World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwe/pseuds/Narwe
Summary: Initiate the Axiom Frequency. Witness The Mathematics.Migration from FF





	The Mathematics

INITIATE THE AXIOM FREQUENCY  


By definition, it follows that…  


OPEN THE PORT TO ABSTRACT  


Let us define an n-dimensional cube.  


INITIATE THE PROOF PROTOCOL  


Quat Erat Demonstrandum.  


WITNESS THE MATHEMATICS

Oh, sweetling, you reach high. You ask about things we shall not reveal, about Laws as old as the Buzzing, sweetling. Bit by bit your kind chips away at them, forgets, again chips and again forgets. Now and again you find traces of those who knew what you know, knew even more, you find holograms and artefacts and marvel at the Lost Ages. We are not afraid. Your kind will never discover enough. The Patterns will stay hidden.

INITIATE THE LEMMA

Everyone encounters it in its bastardized form. 1+1=2, everyone knows it. And they heard about functions and algorithms and trigonometry and for most it holds as much meaning as the cry of tekeli-li from the shunned plane of ice and snow and horror.

INITIATE THE PROPOSITION  


Some pull away the layer of the mundane to see the Concepts beneath. 1 is what you define it to be and so is 2 and you are soon floating in the realms of Deep Abstract. Signs and symbols give form to mostly immutable Laws behind the world’s curtains. But we like to abuse signs, sweetling. And the Buzzing has always been Abstract’s evil cousin.

INITIATE THE THEOREM  


We are eternal. You are not. We do not forget (or forgive and you should expect us). You do. This is what it comes down to. There are fragments you will never join, dots you will never connect, truths that will forever be ours in all of their madness inducing splendour and cogs of the Universe that will forever buzz with a mind destroying frequency.  
This is the Main Theorem. The proof are all of the Histories. QED, sweetling.


End file.
